


The Mess

by hatefulofsorrow



Series: New York [1]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatefulofsorrow/pseuds/hatefulofsorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a mess in the apartment.</p><p>(This will begin the 'New York' series of extras based on "Don't Hold Back")</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. I was really excited to try out an extra so I wrote this real fast. It's just a little fluff piece so we can dip our toes in and see how we like this. Enjoy. ≧(´▽｀)≦

Jude walked into the loft lost deep in thought. He placed his keys on the side table by the door and didn’t even notice when they fell due to his haphazard placement of them. 

“What was it? 20 pages from design and 35-ish pages from preservation? Today is Friday. The paper is due Monday, exam Monday too, quiz Wednesday and another exam Thursday.” He sighed and stripped his coat laying it on the couch. 

He used the back of the couch to prop up his bag and rummage through it to find the study materials he needed tossing the other things aside. A spiral and two textbook later he headed for his room, which was used more as his personal study. A pen fell out of his notebook but he was so lost in thought he hadn’t noticed. 

Class started three weeks ago and everything was in full swing. There was no mercy in this program and nor should there be if you asked the faculty. It was stressful to say the least but exhilarating for Jude, who had spent most of his life dreaming about such things. 

Zero walked out of his studio, followed by Cheshire, with small splatters of paint on him. Thirst drove him to the kitchen where he filled up his water bottle and looked out into the joining living room. He stopped drinking and walked over to the couch. 

He sighed and stared at Jude’s door for a moment before making his way over and opening the door. “Do you want to know how I knew you were home?” He asked almost annoyed. Jude looked up at him with scared eyes from his desk, “How?”

“Keys, coat, backpack, pen….you left a messy trail straight to you.” If Zero didn’t have to keep picking up after Jude he would almost find it amusing.

“Sorry.” Jude said gently and went to pick up his things. Even he was surprised by the mess since he hadn’t even been home 10 minutes. “How did i-” Jude began, “It’s a superpower...I’m sure of it.” Zero whispered and helped him pick up his things.

He leaned over and kissed him. “By the way, welcome home,” Zero said with a huge smile on his face.

His smile was infectious and Jude responded with his own. He used his thumb to wipe a spot of blue paint off Zero’s cheek and asked, “How did the meeting at MOMA go? You have an idea of what you’ll do?”

“They gave me a few themes to work off of but I’m surprised by how much free reign they gave me. I have to turn in some preliminary ideas by next Friday so that’s what I’m working on right now.” Zero kissed Jude’s hand that was trying to get yet another spot of paint off him when Cheshire jumped on the coffee table and pawed at Zero.

“Alright we’re gonna go explore and see if we can drum up any inspiration, right cat-dini? Hey…try not to leave anymore trash trails while I’m gone,” Zero said jokingly and picked up Cheshire from the table.

“It wasn’t trash it was…” Jude looked at the pile of things he needed to take to his room.

“It was all really important stuff that you literally threw everywhere, which is actually more terrifying that if it had just been trash. I’d rather you leave trash everywhere than your keys and homework. What if something happened to them? Just TRY not to be so messy, please.” He flashed a stern look and kissed Jude’s cheek. He grabbed a pencil and sketchpad then headed out the door leaving Jude to his studies.

 

Jude had gotten through Monday. He felt good about his exam and his paper was very well prepared if he did say so himself. There was the slightest relief that nothing was due or assigned for next day. He could relax just a little and hopefully spend some time with Zero, whom he hadn’t seen much over the weekend. 

Zero locked himself in the studio and while a part of Jude was relieved that he was being left alone to study and work, another part of him was lonely. He walked through the front door determined to have dinner and hopefully a little ‘quality’ time together.

“NO…” Zero’s voice yelled as the door opened and Jude’s eyes grew wide with a mixture of shock and horror. He stopped breathing for a minute and slowly looked around the room that was covered in tarps and canvases. The furniture had been moved aside and covered along with the walls and floors. Paint was absolutely everywhere and kiddie pools of colored water were laying around with canvases in them being dyed.

“Look….I know…i know it looks bad….but my studio was full….Jude…J-Jude?” Zero was terrified of the completely frozen state Jude was in. 

Jude swallowed hard as a breathy laugh escaped him and turned into full blown laughter. He laughed so hard his eyes watered and as he wiped them dry he said, “Just clean it up…eventually,” and carefully made it over to their room. “Oh and you’re taking me out to dinner since I cant even see the kitchen.”

Zero sighed in relief, “Chesh…I thought I was a goner there for a second.” He pat his head and noticed a little yellow paint on his fur, “Dammit.” 

 

“Dinr wsh gwd,” “What?” Zero asked laying on the bed. Jude rinsed off his tooth brush and spit out the frothy minty mess from his mouth and swished with water, “I said dinner was good.”

Zero smiled and gave a small laugh, “Yep it was good. I feel like we haven’t eaten together in a while. We both got busy really quickly.”

“So the living room…” Jude began and Zero winced at the mention, “MOMA agreed to one of your ideas?”

Zero smiled brightly, “Yeah. I had this idea when you were sleeping. It took me the whole night to flesh out but they gave me the green light.”

“Good.” Jude got in the bed and leaned over, planting a deep kiss on Zero’s lips. “You know, I’ve been a bit lonely without you here to have dinner with me but...other parts of me are lonely too.” 

Zero bit his lower lip and pulled Jude on top of him to straddle his lap. He leaned forward and placed his hand behind Jude’s head to pull him deeper against his lips. He stripped his boyfriend’s shirt and bit his soft toned arms.

“One last thing,” Jude said as Zero licked his neck. He pulled the blonde hair tilting Zero’s head back slightly away from him. “OW” Zero called out loudly.

“If you ever complain about my mess again I’m gonna break every paint brush you have,” Jude said staring deep into Zero’s eyes and without blinking pressed a gentle kiss on his lips.

“That was terrifying and oddly sexy at the same time.” Zero said as he smiled into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> We like? ヾ(´▽｀;)ゝ


End file.
